


Pepsicola Pumpkin

by snowsho



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowsho/pseuds/snowsho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic so if there are any suggestions you have to help me get better that would be appreciated thank you!<br/>You can follow me for updates on chapters at http://snowsho.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so if there are any suggestions you have to help me get better that would be appreciated thank you!  
> You can follow me for updates on chapters at http://snowsho.tumblr.com/

==>

Your name is John Egbert, you're 6 years old and your father decided to bring you to the park today with Jade and Jake to enjoy yourself and maybe make some friends? Or at least, you think that's what he's hoping, since you have never really had any friends your age. Everyone in your neighborhood is older than you. The only friends you have that're your age are Jade, Jane, and Jake, but they're also family. So today is the first time you get to go out and meet other people that aren't in your family, or old.

The playground is full of other kids around your age. You kinda wish you didn't have to do this because man you're nervous. Will they like you? Will they even WANT to be friends with you? You try to stick around with your Dad for as long as you can before he gives you a push to go out there and be social.

"Daddy" You say, clinging to his leg.

"Yes son?"

"I wanna go home..."

"Why? The playground is fun! Look, there's a slide!" He replies, bending down and giving you a little push in the direction of the other kids.

"But what if they don't like me?!" You're clinging to his leg with all your might, even though you don't have much because, well, you're 6 it's not like you lift weights or anything!

"I'm sure they will, just go and have fun."

He wins, as expected.

You look around. Your stomach feels funny.

So you, Jake, and Jade go on the swings.

 

==>

Your name is Dave Strider and why are you even here? You're too cool to do this, not to mention too old (Or at least, you think you're too old). You complained to Bro and your parents the whole car ride that you're too old and too cool for it, but they didn't care. They think you need to make friends. Who needs friends? Not you! Although, you do feel lonely sometimes when your parents go to work, but you have bro! And he has you. You find this a waste of time. Bro, on the other hand looks excited.

When you get there you try to stay in the car as long as possible, but your bro forces you to get out. He's acting weird.. You'd think he has friends at school, (you don't go to school yet though, you're only 6, starting kindergarten soon) maybe he wants you to make some friends?

 

==>

Your name is Dirk Strider and for some reason you're happy to be here. You aren't desperate to make friends or anything, but you do see someone from your 3rd grade class. So you think this would be a cool opportunity to introduce yourself to him. Oh who are you kidding, you're desperate to make friends. With him, anyways..he just seems..interesting? But you never got to talk to him in school. You never really get to talk to anyone at school.

Now that you think about it, does your little bro have any friends? It doesn't seem like he would, considering he isn't even in school yet and all he ever does is hang around the house with you. Poor little dude, he's probably nervous, better help him out.

You and your lil bro get out of the car and walk over to the playground.

 

==>

Your name is Jake English and golly, it sure is good to be here! You don't remember the last time you came, ah, it brings back memories. While swinging high on the swings, you spot someone who looks familiar. You don't remember where you've seen him before. Oh, that's right, he's from your class! He seems nice, maybe you two could be pals? But he does kind of give off that too-cool-for-you aura, though. Oh well, wouldn't hurt to try, would it? As an adventurous little man, you think you should give it a shot. Who knows, maybe it will be worth it?

After a while of swinging, you decide to get off and go introduce yourself.

"Hey John, would you like to meet someone?"

"I..sure I guess."

"Jade, want to come too?"

"Sure!"

John seems nervous, Jade on the other hand is beaming with excitement. Kind of expected it, she's in your class too and she's friends with like EVERYONE. You start to wonder if she's friends with him, she's probably seen him before but you don't recall them hanging out. Perfect opportunity then!

You walk over. He's just chilling under a tree with what looks like his little brother.

"Hi, I'm from your class!" You say, grinning.

"Oh, I've seen you before, hi."

Success! You got him to talk to you. Not that you expected him not to talk or anything. Okay well maybe you did a little.

"I'm Jake!"

"Dirk."

"Hi! I'm Jade! Also from your class!" Jade says, smiling from ear to ear.

John scoots back a little, hiding behind your leg.

"Don't be shy now, Johnny boy! Introduce yourself." You say, scooting him out infront of you.

Dirk's little brother is hiding behind him too.

 

 

==>

You're now Dave Strider again and you really don't want to do this. 

"Come on lil bro, stop being a pussy." 

You aren't being a pussy you just REALLY don't want to make friends. But bro pushes you out from behind him anyways. Too late now, might as well make a good impression. You guess..

John is standing infront of you, looking at your shades. He looks amused. Weird child. Actually, now that you get a better look at him, he looks around your age. You guess that's kinda cool.

"I'm Dave"

 

And that's how you met your best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh im sorry ive had school and other distractions so i finally got off my lazy butt and made chapter 2! If anyone cares ahah. this fanfic is 25(000)% bullshit just a fair warning AUUGHH SO MUCH WRITING i had to cut this chapter short im sorry i was going to cut them up in a certain way but WELP
> 
> and dave is developing a crush on lil johnny how cute  
>  cuTIES I CANT AHH;;  
> anywho ahah heres chapter 2  
> (i probably pulled it out of my butt or something wow this one suCKS)

==>

Your name is John Egbert, and as mentioned in the previous chapter, you are 6 years old! What a cutie. With that being said, (Which yes, was extremely necessary) today is your first day in kindergarten! You aren't really as nervous as you would have been if you didn't make a friend at the playground the other day! You start to wonder if he'll be in your class. Is he even in town? Was he just visiting? Oh gosh now you're nervous again! You didn't really ask him because well, you're 6 so you don't exactly think those things through. Playing seemed to be the most important thing at the time. Playing and bonding. No homo though. What's a homo anyways? Why did you even think that! Perv. But you still don't know what a homo is so how do you even know if it's perverted! What's perverted anyways!?!?! You start to realize the author of this fanfic is messing with you. Hahah. Very funny. The author finally decides to stop messing with you and move on. About time! 

You pack your lunch that was specially made by your grandma into your backpack or whatever kind of carrying devices 6 year olds use for the first day of school and walk out the door, but not before saying goodbye to your dad and big sister, Jade. As previously mentioned, she will be your big sister in this fanfic. Deal with it. It will work out later. Also she won't be a very important character in this, merely a side character. If that wasn't clear already. Rambles aside, you pack your stuff and walk out the door onto the yellow traveling device for the first time. How exciting! You're more nervous than excited though. You really don't know what to expect!! For all you know there will be a big giant purple spider for your teacher and all your classmates will be monsters! Or bullies, in more realistic terms. Then again there isn't anything realistic about a big giant purple spider now is there! Because it's a metaphor. But what a metaphor!? Well, maybe you'll find out at school!

When you get on the bus (aka yellow traveling device hehe) you are greeted by the bus driver. She seems nice. You take a gander at the other people on the bus. They seem nice too. So far so good. No monsters. You aren't sure to be disappointed or not. I mean there's nothing wrong with wanting your classmates to be monsters is there!? Then it could be like ghost busters! You could have been a ghost buster! Yeah that's why. No unusual reasoning behind it. None at all. You aren't like Haruhi Suzumiya! Of course not! Whoever she is. Why would you know you're just 6! You don't watch anime! Wait, how did you know that was anime?!?!? The world will never know. Or will it?

You look around the bus for a blonde with shades. Sadly, you see none and decide to just sit alone. Who knows maybe he'll get on later! You don't know where he lives so there's always a chance! You look out the window for entertainment. Oh how easily amused 6 year olds can be. After a while it starts to become less amusing and more sickening. Oh no are you going to be carsick? Or, bus-sick in this case? You should probably stop looking out the window now before you hurl on it. That wouldn't be very attractive! You take a look at the person across from you. Pixie haircut, blonde hair, purple eyes, black headband. She seems mysterious. Then, she looks back at you. 

The mysterious girl speaks.

"Hi." She says.

"oh, um, hi there!" You respond with a dorky grin. 

She seems nice. But quiet.

"What class are you in?" She asks with a smirk.

"mrs lalonde's, you?" You reply, still grinning dorkily. Because that's what an Egbert does. Be an adorable dork.

"Oh? You have my mom too?" Her smirk turns into a little smile. That's a good thing, right?

"she's your mom? oh cool! is she nice? i guess we'll be in the same class!!" 

"Yeah, she's decent I guess. And yes, so it seems." 

Decent? Well it's better than being a giant purple monster you guess!

"i'm john! you?" 

"Rose. Lalonde of course." She replies, a little smile still on her face.

You're smiling from ear to ear. You made another friend! At this rate you'll be the most popular guy in school! You decide to be a charming social little 6 year old and talk to the person behind you.

"hello!" You say with a grin.

"Ew get away dweeb" The person replies.

"what's a dweeb?" You ask, tilting your head to the side, still grinning. 

"An uncool nerd." The person snickers.

"hey that's not nice! don't call me dweeb!" You frown.

"Whatever you say, beaver!" The mystery bully, who's name shall not be found out, laughs.

Wow, people can be so cruel! You're on the verge of crying. A tear rolls down your face. You decide to turn around and not socialize any longer. Rose doesn't seem to notice what happened, her nose in a book. Should you tell someone? But maybe that would be uncool! You don't want to be uncool! Speaking of coolness, the bus stops.

==>

 

Your name is Dave Strider, and today is also your first day of kindergarten. You would be excited, but you know this is going to suck. Your bro already explained to you how school is and how many cruel bullies there are and how you have to keep up your Strider facade 24/7 if you don't want to be picked on as well. This won't be fun.

You drag your feet outside and wait for the yellow thing to come. A bus, your bro called it. Ugh. Sigh. Why can't you go back inside and play video games? That's life for you. From here on, life will suck. What a positive little kid you are! You see the bus coming around the corner. Whoop-de-fucking-do. It stops before you. You drag your feet up the stairs, looking down at your feet so you don't trip like an idiot. Gosh that would be embarrassing. You look up and walk down the aisle. No, you aren't getting married yet! Not that kind of aisle! God you have a weird mind. You blush a little behind your pointy shades. You look around for a familiar face, you know there has to be so- oh my god it's the dork from the other day. You don't mean that in a mean way, it's just the truth. There's nothing wrong with being a dork, you're a dork too. Deep down inside. Behind all the irony and coolness and facade. Is he...crying? Oh god the person behind him looks like an asshole. Well this will be fun. You, of course, sit next to John and immediately ask what's wrong.

"yo bro whats wrong" You're obviously unironically concerned for your best bro, aka your only friend, now your best bro. It's official as of yesterday.

He looks up at you, obviously happy to see you here. But he doesn't respond, his mouth opens but no words come out. Shit now you're getting worried.

"alright who do i have to beat up" You crack your knuckles coolly. The asshole behind you is obviously startled by it. Wow everything is so obvious here. How unironic. Oh well that doesn't matter right now, you were prepared for the lack of irony this asswipe of a school would provide you. It doesn't really matter right now. You're still way cooler than anyone here.

"dave, calm down it's no big deal, really!!" He wipes his tears away quickly and grins.

Your chest feels weird. What was that? Oh well it doesn't matter.

"if you were crying over something then its a big deal now cough it up egbert" You're really not in the mood to make an ironic metaphor. You're way too furious with the dipshit who did this. You know it's the guy behind you but you just want to make sure before you rip his skull out. It could be someone else, considering how many assholes there are in this world.

"i-it's no big deal, really! heheh." 

Well, at least he stopped crying. He doesn't look physically hurt either. Both good signs. Wait why do you care about him so much? You just met him yesterday! Oh well. You don't really think about it too much, just trying to be a good best bro you guess.

You sigh. "if you say so"

==> Proceed to school.


End file.
